Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Equipment
Equipment Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi= 'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi' Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") is a Holy Sword of Shinto legends that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Unlike the other Holy Swords, that are said to be forged by God, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of the legendary 8-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. The Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was originally a gift handed to Amaterasu by Susanoo as a sign of the latter asking for his sister's forgiveness. Years later, around the time of the Great War, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels interrupted the battle between the Welsh Dragon Ddriag and the Vanishing Dragon Albion, causing the Dragons to attack the leaders of the Three Factions. In retaliation, the leaders destroyed the Dragons' bodies, and opted to seal them. However, while Albion was sealed in the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear, Ddraig was sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi by Amaterasu, marking him as the second soul to be sealed in the Kusanagi, the first being the Yamata-no-Orochi. The Holy Sword is currently in the possession of Issei Hyoudou, with the Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi assisting him in his battles against the creatures of the Supernatural World. 'Appearance' While its standard form is a regular Holy Sword, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi can also take the form of a Black Dragon Armor with red jewels, due to it encasing the spirits of two Dragons. When infused with Grendel's scale, the jewels change to a dark green hue, representing the color of the Crime Force Dragon. 'Forms' 'Gauntlet' In this form, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi takes the form of a black, claw-shaped armored gauntlet with a crimson-red jewel on top of the palm area. 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Scale Mail' The 'Balance Breaker' of the Kusanagi which creates a Black Dragon Armor with red jewels. It covers Issei's body and strengthens his powers and abilities. The armor has a pair of retractable Dragon wings that grants Issei an alternate way of flight. 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Dividing Gear' The Dividing Gear resembles the Kusanagi's gauntlet form, but is white in color and has a blue jewel. With Dividing Gear fused with the Kusanagi, Issei gains all the powers of Divine Dividing. Issei obtained this form when he placed one of the jewels from Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear. This allowed him to use Albion's dividing powers. Initially, unbeknownst to Issei, the jewel from the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear contained a fragment of Albion's spirit, with the soul serving as the embodiment of the Dividing Gear's abilities. Later on, the portion of Albion's soul is returned to Vali, and thus, Issei no longer has this ability. ---- ;;;Not Yet Unlocked 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Grendel's Scale' The result of merging Grendel's sphere-shaped scale into the Scale Mail armor of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. While this armor retains the same appearance as Issei's regular 'Balance Breaker', the jewels are a dark-green shade instead of the usual red. In this state, the defense capabilities of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail increase on a exponential level, due to the properties of Grendel's scale being incorporated into the armor. As a result, Issei's endurance and durability is greatly augmented. A unique feature this form possesses due to having Grendel's scale as the base of its power, is the new armor grants Issei knowledge and access to all of Grendel's abilities. Despite the great advantage, the armor also drains Issei's stamina, and the moment it is depleted, it will dissipate. 'Partial Manifestation' Due to having the souls of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig and the Yamata no Orochi, they are able to manifest outside of the Holy Sword. When the Yamata-no-Orochi's power is released, the sword sprouts all eight heads of the Dragon, and they are able to breathe fire, and contain the Dragon's deadly lethal poison. When Ddraig is called out, he is able to be summoned into battle temporarily. 'Gallery' Kusanagi_no_Tsurugi.png Welsh_Dragon.jpg|'Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor' Red_Dragon.jpg Photo_(4).jpg|'The Yamata-no-Orochi' Venom_Blood_Dragon.jpg YNO.jpg SolGod.jpg|'The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in its Gauntlet form' Rise of the Solar God Dragon Armor.jpg|'Dragon Armor' Kusanagi_Armor.jpg Kusanagi_Armor_3.jpg Solar_Hero.jpg Kusanagi Battle Armor.jpg Photo_(5).jpg IMG_0998.jpg|'Vanishing Dragon Power Is Taken' Scale_Mail_-_Infused_with_Grendel's_scale.jpg|'Scale Mail - Infused with Grendel's Scale' Kusanagi_-_Instinctual_Defense.jpg Kusanagi_Gear.jpg Kusanagi_Gear_-_Activation.jpg SolarGod!Issei_Card.jpg Photo_(10).jpg IMG_2049.JPG The Red Dragon Emperors.gif|'The Red Dragon Emperors' IMG_2072.JPG Kusanagi Balance Breaker.jpg KNT Gauntlet.JPG IMG 2347.JPG Grendel's Scale in the Gauntlet.jpg Albion's Jewel in Gauntlet.jpg Kusanagi Gear - Gaunlet.jpg Attack Preparation.jpg Lifting.jpg IMG_2877.JPG Grendel's Scale.jpg IMG_3403.jpg Balance_Breaker_Kusanagi.jpg Solar_Armor.jpg Solar_Kusanagi_Armor.jpg Kusanagi_Solar_Armor.jpg SKA.jpg Kusanagi_Armor_Solar.jpg Black_Armor_Hero.jpg Black_Armor_Hero_2.jpg Black_Armor_Hero_3.jpg Black_Armor_Hero_4.jpg Black_Armor_Hero_5.jpg Black_Armor_Hero_6.jpg Black_Armor_Hero_7.jpg IMG_4818.JPG IMG_4814.JPG Solar_Hero_Gauntlet.jpg The Solar Dragon Emperor.jpg 'Trivia' Issei's use of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (with the sword containing the spirits of both Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi), strengthened by Issei's own solar abilities, derives elements from the character Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from the anime and manga series Bleach. |-|Demon Swords= 'Demon Swords' GramSword.jpg|Gram Dainsleif_in_the_anime.jpg|Dainsleif Balmung_in_the_anime.jpg|Balmung Nothung_in_the_anime.jpg|Nothung Tyrfing_in_the_anime..jpg|Tyrfing Gram (グラム, Guramu): The Demonic Emperor Sword, and the Sword of the Sun. It is a Dragon Slayer sword with massive destructive power, and is sharper than most Holy Demonic Swords. Georg reveals that after Siegfried's battle with Issei Hyoudou, Gram was the first of the Demonic Swords to reject Siegfried, and choose Issei as its new wielder. Balmung (バルムンク Barumunku) is a Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ Dainsureivu) is a Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. Nothung (ノートゥング Nōtungu) is a Demon Sword that specialises in sharpness. Tyrfing (ディルヴィング Diruvingu) is a Demon Sword that specialises in destruction. 'Fusion' Main article: [http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Kusanagi Demonic Kusanagi] DKA3.jpg|'The Demonic Kusanagi' IMG_0946.jpg PSM_Issei.jpg|'Paradoxical Dragon Emperor' Paradoxical Balance.jpg|'Holy Mode' Divine Paradox.jpg Paradox Stance.jpg An extremely powerful weapon born between the union of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and the five Demon Swords. In addition to it being a Holy Demonic Sword, it retains the draconic properties that are present in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi; i.e, the souls of Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi. Due to this, it has the ability to produce a Dragon Armor that is far more powerful than the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail. 'Drawbacks' The most notable negative attribute of the Demon Swords is that similar to Samael, they are cursed and whoever wields them may become affected by its lethal effects. |-|Morning Star Halo= 'Morning Star Halo' The Morning Star Halo is a double halo of light with five spikes that was created by the effects of the True Longinus' forbidden form, The Truth Idea. It was granted to Issei by the blessing and will of the God from the Bible. 'Effects' The Morning Star Halo imbues its user with several powers, due to it being blessed by the will of the God from the Bible, and they retain these abilities so long as the halo is present. *'Unbreakable Skin': The Morning Star Halo grants its user with formidably dense skin that is impervious to harm. *'Immunity to Samael's Curse': Due to being created by the effects of the True Longinus; with the Longinus containing the will of the God from the Bible, the user is unaffected by Samael's poison, as it is God's Curse. *'Energy Containment': The Halo also allows Issei to store massive portions of the energy from his transformations when he is not in combat, so that his reserves wouldn't be wasted quickly. 'Weaknesses' Despite its immense power, Issei's body can only sustain the halo for a brief period of time. It is also possible for it to be destroyed, rendering Issei without any access to its abilities. 'Trivia' *The concept and design of the Morning Star Halo originates from the halo adorned by Dragon Ball Super villain Merged Zamasu. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons Category:Solarverse